the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Tito and Milo's Big Day Out
'''Tito and Milo's Big Day Out '''is the tenth episode of the twenty-first season. Plot One day in Stuffedgomery, Tito is making breakfast for all of his stuffed animal friends at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. All of the stuffed animals love Tito's cooking and enjoy his breakfast every morning when they wake up. Bedtime Bear wonders how Tito's breakfast will be that day as it is always great, Milo thinks that Tito's breakfast will once again be great again that day and Tito is then finished with all of their breakfasts. He serves Bedtime Bear his usual toast and marmalade, he serves Antonio some waffles, he serves CL some Marshmallow Mateys cereal with bananas, he serves El some Berry Colossal Crunch cereal with bananas, he serves William some oatmeal, he serves Webster some chocolate chip pancakes, he serves Oliver an omelette, he serves Poochy some sausage and Peter some bacon. He also gives Riggy an orange, Pumpkin a clementine, Alessandro some eggs Benedict, Windchill some Frosted Flakes, Wallace some porridge, Willis a bagel with cream cheese, Gobbles some sunny side up eggs, Scottie and Spite some oatcakes, Tic and Tac get two apples, one red and one is a Granny Smith apple, Gangster and Mangster get carrots and Pikachu gets some ketchup. He then gives Milo some scrambled eggs just how he likes it. Tito also sits down to have some French toast. Tito then announces that he decides that he and Milo should have a day out that day once they finish their breakfast. He also tells them that they are having five cheese ravioli for dinner that night and all of the stuffed animals cheer but he says until then for him and Milo to have a day out getting the groceries and getting something for lunch and such. Bedtime Bear says that's a good idea and tells them to be sure that they bring back something for lunch later that afternoon. Tito promises to Bedtime Bear and the other stuffed animals that he will. Tito then says until then though everyone has enough time to finish their breakfasts before he and Milo head off. The stuffed animals do so as they start eating their breakfasts and going onto finishing them. Once the stuffed animals are done, Tito is glad to see that there are clean plates and bowls and begins to wash the dishes before he and Milo go to have a day out. After Tito is done washing the dishes, he tells Milo to get ready and he does so by packing extra snacks for the trip. Tito and Milo then head off into the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' limo and they get buckled in. Soon the limo has left the garage of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Once they leave, Tito and Milo wonder where to go first. Tito says to go to George's Grocery Store first as Tito is getting grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. Category:Season 21 episodes Category:Episodes